


At Least Allies

by alemara



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Reno: 911!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:24:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/pseuds/alemara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Twitter FicFriday 140 Character Challenges. Condensing fics into Tweets, one prompt at a time.</p><p>    Request: Emma and Clementine, first impressions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Least Allies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).



 

They take each other's measure and come up at a draw, spend the night drinking, sharing war stories. "Friends" can't be far away.

 

 

 


End file.
